puccafandomcom-20200213-history
Ninja License
Garu must renew his "Ninja License" in order to continue his training. Behind the scenes, Tobe is rigging his tests to either fail him or destroy him. Ninja License is the second segment of the twenty-first episode of the Pucca television series. It first aired April 2, 2007. Summary With the wave of a flag from Ching, Garu and Abyo prepare to battle, but are quickly interrupted by the arrival of Pucca who jumps the pigtailed ninja. Watching the scene from the bushes, Tobe dons a disguise of an official (after rejecting the initial prom dress disguise) and gives Garu a ticket for “practicing ninjitsu without a license”. He directs the group to visit the DKP (Department of Kicking and Punching) in order to earn his license. At the DKP, Tobe locks the real test administrator in a closet then invites Garu’s group inside. He presents the ninja with a large stack of papers that must be signed, expecting it to take him years, but the ninja finishes them all in an instant and is allowed to move on. Santa arrives at Tobe’s desk next, needing his own ninja license to zip up and down chimneys, but Tobe treats him harshly. Pucca, finding something strange about the “administrator”, realizing he’s Tobe in disguise, and is on guard for trouble. In the testing area, Tobe orders Garu to disarm three ninjas while blindfolded, but gives the boy an exploding staff then runs for cover. While Garu can’t see, Pucca quickly swaps the weapon for a real staff and chucks the explosive into Tobe’s protective pit. Tobe and his ninjas spring back out and are defeated by an oblivious Garu before a tree falls on top of Tobe. Santa asks if it’s his turn next, but Tobe knocks him into the pit and hobbles away. Next, Garu must steal a bunch of bananas from a sleeping gorilla without waking the creature. Pucca quickly plugs the animal’s ears so while Tobe attempts to wake him with all the noise he can, Garu passes easily. Pucca then unplugs the gorilla's ears who immediately wakes up, sees Tobe with his fruit, then pounds the ninja into the ground. For his final test, Garu must run through an obstacle course, avoiding several traps and correctly shooting targets. The boy does so flawlessly, making it to the finish line and angering Tobe who orders he do it again. Pucca releases his unused boulder and the dark ninja tries to run away, but winds up caught in his own traps and flattened. He declares that he still won’t give Garu his license, but the boulder (bouncing of the finish line banner) crashes into the side of the DKP and reveals the true test administrator. Garu is quick to release him and as thanks, the administrator gives him a new ninja license. He then goes on to give Tobe a ticket for “being evil without a permit” and gives the dark ninja’s license to Santa. The jolly man, now an official ninja, proceeds to pay Tobe back for his earlier abuse. Garu smiles for his new license picture, but Pucca swoops in to kiss him just as the flash goes off. Trivia Gallery license.JPG license0.JPG license1.JPG license2.JPG license3.JPG license4.JPG license5.JPG license6.JPG license8.JPG license9.JPG license10.JPG license11.JPG license12.JPG license13.JPG çlicense7.JPG licenselove.JPG Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes